Two Sides Of The Same Jinchuuriki
by Amber Neagaze
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina had twins a boy and a girl.And what instead of just the Kyuubi no Kitsune,Shadow the Demon Lord of Bijuu the eleven tailed wolf attacked Konoha as well.Naruto has the same personality.Ambara is worse then İbiki and Anko!Review
1. Closing Of A Legend Start Of A Legecy

Naruto isnt a Jonin there fore the kit aint mine

PROLOUGE

A man with blond hair was looking at a calender on his paper clutered desk.

October 10

Azure coloured eyes staring endlessly into the same date.

October 10

A frown forming on his lips a grwol growing at the back of his throat.

October 10

His fist slamed into the desk,a fisure runing slowly down the middle of the desk eficiantly breaking it in two a couple of second anger was evident,sorrow and pain playing on his azure colored head falling down in had to do knew it,the council is knew it most importantly she knew it.

Uzumaki Kushina,his wife,his wife that was pregnant with son and at this very moment going into labour at the very same moment not five miles away from her was the Kyuubi no Kitsune was going on a VERY bloody rambage for reasons was what the shinobi faced until their great leader the Fourth Hokage came to rescue them,HİM and know all he needed was the news from the med-nin that his son was born to enter battle.

He sighed,looked out the window black cloudes where streaming from te battlefield he could almost smell the blood from shinobi at teir disposal was out there even the genin that were no older than 12 what where they fighting for,for what was this bloodshed?

Nohing was the answer the only way to save them was to sacrifice his own son,and he wasn't sure if he could do shock his head no,no he wouldntdamn his own son he would die fighting in the name of the vilage....

When.....

''Hokage-sama the lord of all bijuu,Shadow has joined the fight.''

At the same moment........

''Hokage-sama you're having twins!''

This overloaded poor Minato's already stressed out mind.

''WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT???????''

''Hai,Hokage-sama the demon lord seems to be opservin his surondings for know but you can be never sure when it come.........''The poor chunin was never able to finish.

'Not that you idiot i mean the twins.'' He said turning to the med-nin.

''Hai,Hokage-sama it seems he baby has been hiding behind the boy so we werent able to pick it up.''she gigled nervously.

Minato noded his head to continue while his poor mind was dumfounded going into hyper mode his brain quickl prossed the information.

''Kami-sama who's out there to get me is it because of something i did(cue sadistic laughter from author).''

''As i was saying Hokage-sama the baby was never found because it was hiding.''the med-nin shepishly scratched her head.

''The bad news?''Minato said jumping to the worst now there was two vesels for sealing the goddamn bijuu the chance one was a girl was to high even if she didnt inherit her mothers two-sided sadistic childish atitude hell forbid a womans fury for the sins againts her was so SCREWED if the baby was a girl.

''Hehehe......Hokage-sama all in all you have two perceftly healthy babies.... a boy and a..... girl,Congratilations!''sehe quickly added.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE WAS SO SCREWED once hi daughter found outabout her heritage he would surely hunt him down even in his own death ang kill him.

''Cough....Hokage-sama i sugest you enter battle imediately we cant hold both of the m of ya know.''said the chunin.

Minato dumbley noded and flashed to next to his wife.

İn his office,

''What was that about?''the chunin inquired.

''Well i think.......''

CRASH

Thats when one of either bijuus tails tore apat the Hokage tower destroying the only to people except the Sandaime that knew the truth of the vesels origins t was almost like someone was making life harder on popurse for the two babes.(snicker)

İn the hospital,

Minato had flashed over to the side of his wife onlt to find her dead .A few lone tears escaped his eyes before he picked up his son Uzumaki Naruto and he nelt over the next crip to pick up his girl only to find it empty.

He looked around franiticly for the child until he saw it in the arms of his .

He gently took the baby from her mothers grip before it tightened for a moment,he looked up his wife looking at him with her green eyes the light fading quickly but before she moved on with her last breath

''Uzumaki Ambara..'' then the light left her eyes completely her body going limp.

He dumbly noded before he flashed to the hill overlooking the battle where the late Sandaime was currently viewing the battle.

''You're using that,ehh?''

''Hai,old man.''

''Dont call me that whats with the girl?''he said raisng a brow.

''Havent you heard yet,old man.İ've got twins.''

The Sandaime chuckled at that.''Luck you'll need her for the Lord.''

''İ know and regret it.''

''So they got names?''

''Hai,Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Ambara.''

''Weird name.''

''Dont i know but we are talking about Kushina here.''he said chuckling.

''Haha...you've got a point.''

''Old man i have a request.''

''İ'm listening.''

''let them stay in Kushina's apartment nobody knows where it is besides only those who have premission or are her kin can enter there they'll be safe.''

''Hai you've got a there it is.''

Minato noded.''Arigato,old man.İ've got to go i'll see you later just dont follow me to soon.''

The Sandaime noded.

''Summoning Jutsu!!''

''Gambunta lets dance!!''

''You said it,gaki.''

Only when Minato left did the old man let him self shed a few of joy where heard over the Sandaime only looked up when he heard:

''Dead God Consuming Jutsu.''

Suddenly there was a bright flash at that the Sandaime headed full speed to where the babies where before he hit grounde he caught them.

He looked down and saw a carbon copy of Minato when he was that age with whisker looked at he other bundle and saw azure eyes tinted with green around the edges looking up at him,blond hair with red strikes here and ther was toufed up on her head a gumy smile forming on her squinted there where barely visible whiske marks on her cheecks to you could barely see them even from this close.

The Sandaime walk of to the council room without a single glance.

COUNCİL ROOM

''Hokage-sama we as the council demand the deaths of the demon brats!''Murmurs of agrement rang threw to room.

The newly re-assined Sandaime had been going onfor 5 hours now he was bored out of his mind.

''Hokage-sama we call upon your wiseness to see beyond these infants kill them before they kill ARE MONSTERS!!''Hiashi screamed at the top of his goddamned lungs.

That was what snapped the elderly placed the bundles on the floor and slammed his hand againts his desk causing it to almost atomise the strength would have mae Tsunade proud.

''NO!!!''he snapped.''THESE CHİLDREN ARE UNDER MY CARE THEY WİLL NOT BE KİLLED!!''he said throwing a glance at Hiashi continuing''OR BE USED AS MİNDLESS WEAPONS!!''he said throwing a glance at Danzou''İF YOU ARE TOO BLİND TO SEE THE DİFERENCE BETWEEN A PRİSONER ANS İT'S JAİLOR THAN YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO CALL YOU'RE SELF NİNJA İ'M SURE YOU WOULD HAVE REACTED DİFFERENTLY İF THEY WERE ANY OF YOUR CHİLDREN!!!''all of the counciler-minus Danzou he doesnt have a heart-lowered their the Sandaime wanst finished he was far from it actually.''YOU SHOULD TRUST YOUR FORMER LEADER THE FOURTH DO YOU THİNK HE WOULD MAKE A FAULTY SEAL AT SOMETHİNG THİS İMPORTANT YOU FOOLS KİLLİNG THEM WONT DO ANYTHİNG ON THE QUANTRARY YOU'LL BE KİLLİNG Hİ CHİLDREN!!''oops that wasnt supposed to come out what had made him slip his toumge(ehehehehehehheheheheehhe-me-hehehehehe).

''That would make sense the boy looks awfully like Minato i was going to put it on the seal but the girl lookes to much like the blomd-baka and that troublesome woman to be a seal blonde using his troublesome children for the stupid .''concluded Nara Shikaku.

The council members noded for once they were on his side.İt was troublesome.

''Hokage-sama what will happen to the children now?''asked Hiashi.

''Ohhh,so know you're interested in them.''said the Hokage with enough venom to make water freeze.

Hiashi flinched.

''İf you must know i was planning on handing them over to the orphanage until they can live alone.

This caused a uproar with the council even the civilian council.

''SHUT UP!!!THEY WİLL BE GİVEN TO THE ORPHANEGE TİLL İ DEEM FİT FOR THEM TO LİVE ALONE YOU HAVE NO SAY İN THE MATTER İ'M THE HOKAAGE AND İ SEE İT FİT!!''he countinued in a calmer voice.

''İt would raise suspician if you adopted them.''

The council members noded the Hokage had a point.

''SO İ DEGREE THAT NO ONE EXCEPT THE TOP MEDİCS,CURRENT JONİN,ANBU AND THE COUNCİL MEMBERS WİLL KNOW OF THEİR HERİİNG TO KİLL,HARM,HURT AND/OR MAİM THEM WİLL BE RESULTED İN THAT KNOWS THE TRUTH ABOUT THE BİJUU CAN TELL THEM OR THE YOUNGER GENERATİ WORD İS THE LAW AND İT WİLL BE FOLLOWED ACORDİNGLY.''

''GOT İT?''

Eveybody noded the new wibe around the elderly man scared them.

''Good,since we are all in agreement you lot can begin recounstructing.''

''But what will you do Hokage-sama?''asked a curios council member.

''İ've got two gakis to take care of until the orphanege is re-built.''the man smiled sadly here''and i got a ton of paperwork to do.''

All of the council members shivered at this as members and clam heads they had some paperwork to do but it was never equal to that of a kage.

''To conclude the coucil Hokage-sama i think i speak for all of us when i say no one will hurt the pups under our protection.''one İnuzuka Tsume turned to the rest of the council civilian and all she then countinued''right?''

The was a chours of ''Hai'' before she noded and sat down.

The old man sighed then gathered the pups as she put them and left the council futher into the inpending DOOM of paperwork that mistriosly tripled.(HAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHEHEH)

Thats all i got for now people kate it,love it ,like it uggghhhhh WHATEVER just Review ppppppleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee!!!

Stay tuned for next Ne!!!!:)


	2. Happy Birthday

Naruto isnt a Jonin there fore the kit aint mine

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_COUNCİL ROOM_

_''Hokage-sama we as the council demand the deaths of the demon brats!''Murmurs of agrement rang threw to room._

_The newly re-assined Sandaime had been going onfor 5 hours now he was bored out of his mind._

_''Hokage-sama we call upon your wiseness to see beyond these infants kill them before they kill ARE MONSTERS!!''Hiashi screamed at the top of his goddamned lungs._

_That was what snapped the elderly placed the bundles on the floor and slammed his hand againts his desk causing it to almost atomise the strength would have mae Tsunade proud._

_''NO!!!''he snapped.''THESE CHİLDREN ARE UNDER MY CARE THEY WİLL NOT BE KİLLED!!''he said throwing a glance at Hiashi continuing''OR BE USED AS MİNDLESS WEAPONS!!''he said throwing a glance at Danzou''İF YOU ARE TOO BLİND TO SEE THE DİFERENCE BETWEEN A PRİSONER ANS İT'S JAİLOR THAN YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO CALL YOU'RE SELF NİNJA İ'M SURE YOU WOULD HAVE REACTED DİFFERENTLY İF THEY WERE ANY OF YOUR CHİLDREN!!!''all of the counciler-minus Danzou he doesnt have a heart-lowered their the Sandaime wanst finished he was far from it actually.''YOU SHOULD TRUST YOUR FORMER LEADER THE FOURTH DO YOU THİNK HE WOULD MAKE A FAULTY SEAL AT SOMETHİNG THİS İMPORTANT YOU FOOLS KİLLİNG THEM WONT DO ANYTHİNG ON THE QUANTRARY YOU'LL BE KİLLİNG HİS CHİLDREN!!''oops that wasnt supposed to come out what had made him slip his tounge(ehehehehehehheheheheehhe-me-hehehehehe)._

_''That would make sense the boy looks awfully like Minato i was going to put it on the seal but the girl lookes to much like the blond-baka and that troublesome woman to be a seal blonde using his troublesome children for the stupid .''concluded Nara Shikaku._

_The council members noded for once they were on his side.İt was troublesome._

_''Hokage-sama what will happen to the children now?''asked Hiashi._

_''Ohhh,so know you're interested in them.''said the Hokage with enough venom to make water freeze._

_Hiashi flinched._

_''İf you must know i was planning on handing them over to the orphanage until they can live alone.''_

_This caused a uproar with the council even the civilian council._

_''SHUT UP!!!THEY WİLL BE GİVEN TO THE ORPHANEGE TİLL İ DEEM FİT FOR THEM TO LİVE ALONE YOU HAVE NO SAY İN THE MATTER İ'M THE HOKAGE AND İ SEE İT FİT!!''he countinued in a calmer voice._

_''İt would raise suspician if you adopted them.''_

_The council members noded the Hokage had a point._

_''SO İ DEGREE THAT NO ONE EXCEPT THE TOP MEDİCS,CURRENT JONİN,ANBU AND THE COUNCİL MEMBERS WİLL KNOW OF THEİR HERİİNG TO KİLL,HARM,HURT AND/OR MAİM THEM WİLL BE RESULTED İN THAT KNOWS THE TRUTH ABOUT THE BİJUU CAN TELL THEM OR THE YOUNGER GENERATİ WORD İS THE LAW AND İT WİLL BE FOLLOWED ACORDİNGLY.''_

_''GOT İT?''_

_Eveybody noded the new wibe around the elderly man scared them._

_''Good,since we are all in agreement you lot can begin recounstructing.''_

_''But what will you do Hokage-sama?''asked a curios council member._

_''İ've got two gakis to take care of until the orphanege is re-built.''the man smiled sadly here''and i got a ton of paperwork to do.''_

_All of the council members shivered at this as members and clam heads they had some paperwork to do but it was never equal to that of a kage._

_''To conclude the coucil Hokage-sama i think i speak for all of us when i say no one will hurt the pups under our protection.''one İnuzuka Tsume turned to the rest of the council civilian and all she then countinued''right?''_

_The was a chours of ''Hai'' before she noded and sat down._

_The old man sighed then gathered the pups as she put them and left the council futher into the inpending DOOM of paperwork that mistriosly tripled._

_End Flashback_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighedand turned in his chair to look at the window behind him.İn front of him was Konoha in all it's glory it had been almost two years since the attack or how it was dubbed in history''The Great Demon Lords Attack''(lame i know couldnt come up with anything else)many villlages had tried to take advantage of Konaoha in their weakened state but they had pulled threw step by step Konoha was restored to it's former glory.

There was a knock on the door he sighed and turned around to see his secretary with MORE paperwork.

Aww shit i just finished the pile she gave me he thought.

''Hokage-sama there is more forms for you to fill.''said the secretary.

She left the files on the desk,which sank in to the floor an inch.

Kami-sama who out there is punishing me and why ?thought the elderly man.(_İn another dimmension a very bored 14 year old girl sneezed her teacher looked at her questionably._

_''Hehe must be getting a cold.''_

_''You better not when i was in high scool.....blah.......blahblahbla.......................................whine drone.............................whine........._

_Kami why did i sneeze now he'll never shut up whoevers talking about me i hate you_

_..........as i was saying..............................drone dronedrone.................................blahdidiblah...............whine_

_The girl anime sweatdropped.)_

Sarutobi sighed and looked up only to see his former successor looking back at him..

''Minato how did you ever deal with this torture and have free time.''

Hi sighed again then a sudden idea popped into his mind a slow smile crept on his face he got up and was home free until his secretary noticed him.

''Hokage-sama where are you going?''

''To see two kids.''

''But Hokage-sama what about the paper..........''Sher stopped when she felt K.İ. focussed at her.

''Never say its name.''

The Sandaime walked down the street followed closely by his villagers smiled and waved at him he smiled he was thinking happily how well cared the twins where ohh he was SO entered the orphanage and whent straight to the secretary.

''What can i do for you Hokage-sama.''

''İ'd like to see Naruto and Ambara Uzumaki.''

The secretary frowned and got up with constabal effort and fake smiled.

''Right this way Hokage-sama.''

She led him to a door then Hokage sighed(for the tenth million time) and opened the door.

İt led him to a large kids where playin,running and playing a very popular game only two that werent playing were next to a girl sitting next to the tree using it as a prop for her back her brother was swinging side ways(yup you guessed it on a hard to guess aint it.)to face the girl,they were obviously elderly man came closer to listen to their conversation.

''But Naru-chan it would be great if we became 'd stop treating us like we were sewer junk and actually look at us i mean we aint demons are we?''she asked eldery Kage was shocked to say the very least even with the law they were treated like this.

''İ guess i know what ya mean M-chan,but i guess they'd say we were dangerous or something and try to kill us.''he sighed.

The girl sighed to and at excatly the same time they said:

''Yeah.''Then they sighed again.

The girl suddenly perked up.A malicious gleam in her eyesthe boy fidgeted uneasy he'd seen that look before and he din't like this look was it wasnt good.

''Yeah but what if we were prodigys,what if we broke Uchiha İtachi's records then they would have to except us 'cause Konoha doesnt have many prodigys ya know.''

''That could work i mean Konoha's prodigys are always numberede if we were great prodigys thebest of the best the other villages would fear us and stay away from us thus staying away from Konoha,then they'd have to accept us and treat us like humans.''The boy saidwith a gleam of hope in his eyes.

To say the elderly fool was shocked was an understatement how could two children barely two be so smart he ,no he wouldnt let them ruin their childhood just to be accepted,he shock his head in a listened harder to their conversation luckly the subject had changed or so he thought.

''So whats your favourite food Naru-chan?''the kit thought about it before he said;

''Whats your favourite food?''

''Hey i asked first!''

''Hmmph fine together.''

''Ramen''two voices echoed each other they both started giggling then it became full out laughter.

''Ya know people thinks it weird when we do that.''

''Yeah but do we care?''

''Ie''they both shouted and laughed when the giggling died down the boy asked;

''So whats your dream neechan?''he said suddenly serious.

''Hmm tough,me ı'd say became an Anbu and get highest ranking Anbu ?''

''Well i wannna be Hokage,dattebayo!''he shouted then he continued;

''So do ya think we should tell him?''

''Yeah!'' the girl shouted.

''Hey jiji you can come out now!''they said elderly man was shocked again these two were to much for his heart he'd probably get a heart attack from them.

''How did you know i was here?''he asked.

''Well we heard your breathing........''Ambara

''Then we heard your feat move and break a twig......''Naruto

''Then we sensed your chackra signature.''they both conculuded.

''How do you know about chakra?''H.(As in Hiruzen ya know his name.)

''We listened to some academy students show of to some civilians.''A(Ambara)The Hokage nodded.

''Well i know you wont to know if you can have ninja training.''he said looking at two hopefull faces.

''My answer is no.İ wont let you ruin your childhood.''he hastily added when he saw the looks he was getting.

''But why?''they said together.

''Because i'm the Hokage and i said so.''

''Do you want us to be beaten to an inch of our lifes again,Hokage-sama?''asked a very dark looking A.

''Do you want us to have friends or do you want us to live?'Cause i know your only saying no so we can have friends.''N

''Yeah right like anybody would want to be our friend.''mumbeled A.

''Of course i want you to live but i want you to have friends to.''said a certain pervert.

''Well you cant have both..............''N

''....nobody in this stupid vilage would accept us anyway.......... ''A

''...and we want to live........''N

''.........so let us became ninja.''A

''NO and thats my finally answer.''H

''But........''a very upset A tried to beg,tears were streaming down her face.

''**NO and thats that!''**a very annoyed H said.

''Fine.''screamed A and ran of crying.

Hiruzen sighed and yelped when to azure eyes met his own.

''İ hope your happy.''spat out a very dark N and storned of after his sister.

''İ only wanted say Happy Birthday.''muttered Hiruzen while watching the boys retreating back.

* * *

Yeeey i'm done a suprise really since me mum confiscated me laptop 'cause i got a B in fizicks sheesssh.

Moving on from my British disipline mum Next time on Two Sides Of The Same Jinchuriiki chapter 3 ''Starting A Legend Of Fear''what appens when two demon contaniers want to join the festival of the demons death,how will the villagers react,will the demon lords that have slumbered for 2 years awaken,why am i asking my self these questions?İ got no clue.

Fing out next time on Two Sides Of The Same Jinchuriiki!Ja ne:) oh and before i forget **review** please Arigato!


	3. Meeting With The Demons

Ambara Uzumaki was sitting on her bunk in what you and i would call a closet but she calls it a room.(Stupid humans cant tell the difference between a weapon and a weapons scroll anyway moving on with the story.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged herself.

''But i vanted to be a duber scool ninka.''she tried to say between brothers arms wrapped around did he come from,she tought,İ didnt sense him,pathetic i must have been so upset that i couldnt think straight.

''We will be a promis of a life time and i never break my promisesthats my nindo!''he proclaimed to the heavens.

''Since when Naruto?''A.

''Since now!''he shouted yet again.

''You stupid demons shut the hell up i'm putting the babies to sleep go shout somewhere else you bastard fox and wolf slut!!''screamed an attendent.

''Ya did it now 'Ruto''A.

''Not my fault if they see us as demons.''he huffed.''İ mean Yakura İwaka screamed all night last night and she didnt get punished but no if we hurt ourselfes we dont even get bandages.''N.

''Why was the stupid bitch crying anyways?''A.

''She stubed her big toe.''N.

''Pathetic.''they both mumured together.

After several moments of silence Ambara perked up.

''Hey i know.''she said in a sing-song tune.

''What?''asked her brother catiously.

''Lets go out tonight to the..........................the..........the.................damn what da ya call it.....................ohh i know the festival lets go to the Festival tonight.''

''The one that celebrates the death of the demons?''N.

''İs there any other festival baka!''

''Ummm,no.''

She anime sweatdropped at her brothers antics.

''Why do you want to go?''he asked corious.

''I donna it looks fun.''A.

''So you wanna go cause it looks fun.''N.

''Yep.''A.

''Your not gonna let this go are you?''N.

''No.''she said sickly sweet.

''Fine we'll sneak out after they lock us in for the night.''N.

Ambara smiled heartfully,her bro never let her down.

There was a knock on the sighed and opened the door.

''The Hokage left you these you demon brats.''spat out an dropped the stuff on the floor which Naruto caught.

''Stupid demons.''she muttered the slammed the door a couple of minutes later the audioable click of a lock being turned was heard.

Naruto opened the bag,inside where two plushies a fox and a wolf after he saw what they were he dumped the contents on the other things dropped out,two different was red with orange swirls on it,it had a ziper the other was in the ridicilous shape of a frog,toad thingy(according to Ambara)it was cute(according to Naruto).

Ambara grapped the red/orange one jumped on her bed and stuck her hand in her pillow which was disgustingly dirty my i add,a huge wad of cash appered out of her pillow and i mean HUGE it could probably pay half of Tsunade's then continued to kick open a loose floor board,she stuffed the money into the wallet then she promplstely dropped it in the grabed his frogy,toad thigy then crawled under the bed pulling out a few minutes later with a very stuffed wallet frogy,toad thingy following his neechans excample he dropped the whatever you call it in the hole then kicked the floor board looked each other in the eye and said;

''Wolf.''

''Fox.''At the same time.

Guess which they picked(it isnt really that hard my moron of a brother can figure it out.).A moment latter they were hugging there respected demons in the forms they'd be in if they were plushies(minus the multiable tais of course.)

Then Ambara dropped her wolf in the space hidden by the loose floor board(wait didnt i make Naru-chan close that!).

''Put it in.''A.

''Why?''N.

''Remember when ero-jiji gave.............''A.

''............us new clothes.........''N.

''.......they burned them.............''A and N together.(how do they do that?wait i make them do that!DUH!A reader in the back groumd sweat dropped.)

Naruto sighed''Ya got a point they'll take it and give it to another kit.''

''Dont you mean cub.''

''Kit.''

''Cub.''

'' Kit. ''

''Cub.''

''If this goes on we'll never solve this stuuuupid disgusion M-neechan.''N.

''You're right.......''A.

''..........lets continue another......''N.

''Time.''they said together again.(thats beginning to creep me out.)

Naruto put his plushie in carefully then kicked the floor board closed.

The twins both snuck out the window when the fireworks wanted to dance but Naruto having more common sense said;

''They hate us for no reason what will they do if they see us?''

Ambara sighed and complied(hey that rhimed)and started following her two kids hid in shadows and watched as genin by genin,chunin even a bunch of jonin passed by them without noticing Ambara's stomach growled and then it went down hill from there.

Naruto couldnt bare seeing his sister hungry so he swiped some dango from a near by stall.

While the kids where eating a bunch of fireworks exploded directly above them unfortunately a chunin saw their outlines from the firework blast.

''Hey theres the demon brats.''Nedless to say a mob fromed in seconds.

''They're here to mock our dead.''shouted a konoichi.

''You killed my family!''shouted a 5 went teary eyed when they heared the 5 year-old.

''Thats it lets kill the demon brats.''shouted a genin.

''Yeah,we'll be doing Konoha a favour.''

Shouts of agreement were heard in the stuned 2 year-olds began to run for their lifes without knowing the reason why they were being chased by an angry mob with o mob of ninja.

Unluckly for them they ran into a dead-end.

Naruo wondered if this was the last time he was going to see his the mob closed in.(Just to make it clear i ainta Naruto hater i hate Sasuke and Neji when he has a stick up his ass and those idiot villager and especially sakura i HATE her you should have read what she said in the moving on.)Screams coold be heard be heard all over Konoha except the Sandaime's office which was conviently sound proff.

A boy no older than 2 fell to his knees there was kunai,shurikan anything you name it sticking out of his body,every part of his body minus his face the villagers wanted to see him in pain.A wimper distracted them a girl they saw that looked like the boy they had beaten up they advancenced on her.

---------5 Minutes later------------

Uzumaki Ambara tried to scream but no sound came out of her throat,the villagerd finally satisfied gave the twins each a swift kick in the ribs then left.

Naruto tried to crawl over to his sister in a desperate attempt to be with her in what he thought was his last als he never could because the sweet hands of unconciousnes took them both.

---------Mindscape--------

Ambara fell on her back,she groaned everywhere got up to see she was in somekind of struglled to get she finally did she leaned againts the wall and closed her eyes.

Her eyes suddenlly snapped sensed strange chackra being the curious child she is she followed the path she thought the chackra was coming from.

----------------Naruto------

Naruto was in the similar condition that his sister was in basicly he got up and heard strange laughter being even more curious than his siter he followed the laugh to see a cage that had the kanji for seal for it in the middle,obviously he went closer to investigate what he saw shocked him staring back at him where two HUGE eyes.

* * *

Ambara stopped when she felt the chackra was infront of her,she looked around.

İ mean theres nothin here pipes,water,a cage with a seal on it,a wolf,more pipes and more thought.

She mentally slapped herselffor her own mistake.A huge yawn came from the cage

**''It feels like i have been asleep for well time to terriffy my host shes probabaly a weak fangirl by now**.''the wolf muttered to himself.A vein appered on A's forehead she might be two but she knew what that meant coughed rather loudly.

The wolf smirked then started ranting,when he was finished Ambara was finally awake.

''...............**as you can see thats why you should be afraid of me.**''a yawn escaped her mouth.

''As you can see.''she stated clearly,then her tone went sickly sweet.''i'm a 2year-old girl ero-baka wolf and as you can guess i dont give a freaking damn about you.''

**''WHAT 2 YEAR OLD??THEN WHY DOES İT FEEL LİKE A DECADE??**''screamed said wolf.

''Ummmmm maybe because your lazy'' answered the girl evenly.

**''İ AM NOT LAZY!!!**''stated the wolf then he added''**Umm why are you here so early?**''

She opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

**''WHAT TRİNG TO KİLL A 2 YEAR-OLD,KİT WHEN İ GET OUT OF HERE İ'M GONNA GO ON A HEAD HUNT!!**''

A blond haired boy sighed.''You're living up to your reputation i see.''he stated.

**''OF COURSE İ AM İ AM THE GREAT AND MİGHTY KİTSUNE FEAR ME!**''he roared.

''No you can go to hell for all i care.''answered said boy.

**''WHAT YOU İMPUDENT HUMAN FİTH FEAR ME İ SAY FFEEEEEEAAAAAR MMMEEE!**''roared the kitsune.

* * *

İn her mind a little girl sighed this wolf was getting on her last nerve.İnturepting the wolf that was yet again on another rant she said;

''Oi ero-wolf according to my calculations you owe me.''

**''İ owe you nothing you sniweling brat.**''Suddenly the wolf was floored from the K.I. he was was barely able to lift his head to see a 2 year old glare at him.

''Listen ero-wolf you owe......''

* * *

''me rent for all the times me and my sister where mistreated.''finished Naruto.

**''And why is that ?**''asked a very shaken Kitsune.

''Would you care to view my memories again.''asked a devious looking kit.

**''NNNNNNNOOOOOOO NOT AGAİN WHAT THİS PİTİFULL VİLLAGE DİD TO YOU TWO WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME GO LOONY!**''screamed the Kitsune.

''İ thought you were alredy loony.''

**''Damane yo!(Shut up)Just tell me what you want**.''

''İ have never been one to beat round the bush thats my sister what i want from you is simple......''

___________________

**''Let me get this straight cub you want a bloodline.''**

''Yes, and i'll annoy your could for nothing ass into the next century till i get one.''answered Ambara smoothly.

**''Fine what do you want.''**

''The ability to heal.''

**''You already have that baka.''**

''Without your help ero-baka.''

___________

**''So you want the ability to heal without my help,huh?''**

''Yes ''The Kitsune had a thoughtfull look then said;

''Alright but i'll give you a freebe to since i'm feeling generous.''

________________

''A what?''asked a confused little girl.

**''A freebe i'll throw in my specail ability to.''**

''Really, why?İ highly dought your feeling generous.''

**''İ felt like it.''**

''Mah,mah whatever can we move on my mind is depresing.''

**''Ahhhhh so young yet so mature fine if you want to leave then LEAVE ME NOW!''**

_________

And with that the twins were in the real worl once Sandaime had seent the twins go in a dirty alley a mob right behind when his Anbu arrived at the seen the twins were at the brink of death quickly he ordered the Anbu to take them but it had been 3 days and news was yet to be heard from the sighed he would never forgive himself if anything hap..

Unfortunately orr fortunately a medic rushed in in that excact moment.

''Hokage-sama they're waking up.''With that the Sandaime rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Yeeeyyyyy i'm done sheesh i had major writers block with this one any way would somebody review already pleeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeee.

Oh and by the why who do ya think should train them!Okay Amber Ne!


End file.
